


Una Mattina（morning）

by laokeng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baseball Player Derek, M/M, Pianist Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: It stems from the Paris station improvisation four hands video.





	Una Mattina（morning）

Derek is a baseball player. However, he lost the most important game and the coach asked him to pack up and go home overnight. When he arrived at the Beacon Hill station, the morning sunlight slanted into the platform, penetrated the windows, and entered the waiting room to light up where he had been.  
Returned as a loser, Derek did not feel good. The near the home is ,the worry he have more. He hesitated at the station to decide whether to go home. He haven't figured out where my clues are. Desperation is accompanied by dust that will shroud him in the shadows of the sun. He was disheartened and lost his way.  
What broke all this was a melodious piano sound. In a quiet and melody, Derek felt his heart was baptized. The melodious music wiped out the dust of despair and sent the sun to him. This song, he is very familiar with. Every time when he encounters setbacks, the elder sister will always sit in front of the piano and play the song "Una Mattina (morning)", always cheering up.  
He followed the music and found the boy playing the piano in the subway waiting room. The sun gave him a layer of golden light, coupled with this simple and quiet background music, Derek felt this big boy was like an angel. The boy was drunk in music, and his slender fingers seemed to turn into a butterfly, dancing in music. It has been difficult to tell whether the dance in the end is a butterfly that brings out music or music and brings out those dancing.  
Derek first tapped his fingers against the midline of the trousers and gently tapped into the melody. At the first excitement, he couldn't help but stepped up and started to play. He stood on the left side of the boy, leaning forward and playing with the boy's rhythm. Gradually the two players played in the sun, and the boy raised his head excitedly and looked at Derek in surprise. His eyes seem to contain the stars of the sky.  
To the change, Derek reached out to the right side of the boy and basically put the boy in his arms. The boy wriggled nervously and Derek immediately turned to the right. After the change, Derek became the main melody, the boy followed the beat, and the unusual understanding of the two men cooperated.  
At the end of the song, Derek reached out and said, "I'm Derek, what about you?"  
The boy got up and shook hands. "Stiles, very high heart and you ensemble. Are you also playing the piano?"  
Derek smiled miserably and revealed two small tiger teeth. He was very cute. "No, I'm a baseball player. The piano just learned a little bit with my elder sister."  
Stiles was a bit surprised. "Baseball? But baseball shouldn't be a season right now? You'll be in our town."  
Derek was a little embarrassed and being driven out by the coach was not a glorious thing.  
Stiles perceives Derek's face to be bad and immediately apologizes.  
"It's okay," Derek said, adjusting his mind immediately and rediscovering his teeth. "Everyone has a trough. Just take this time and give yourself a leave. What about you?"  
Stile bowed his head and rubbed his palms. Somehow he was helpless. "My hand, I've been hurt, I've been shaking when I play the piano. Even if I had a rehabilitation operation, I would still tremble. I don't know how long the piano can still be played."  
Stiles's sad look made Derek look like he was driven out of the coach, slightly distressed. He was still thinking about how to comfort his stiles. The other person had already looked up and his smile was as bright as the sun.  
"It's okay, as long as there's a slight chance I won't give up. I'm here every morning to play my favorite tunes and pretend I'm still in that magnificent performance hall, imagining that everyone in the waiting room is in the playing hall. I can't forget that feeling, Derek, do you know that feeling?” Stiles said about the excitement, he couldn't help dancing and he was still ringing in the bus shelter. “That feeling of admiration, The feeling of applause overwhelming you, it feels addictive."  
Derrick could not understand how. On the baseball field, every perfect shot, pitching, and tide cheers. It is indeed reluctant to give up. Maybe you should stick to it. "Do you believe in God? He will give you hope at the last moment, so we don't give up." Derek hadn't had time to think about it. He was slightly surprised and somewhat happy. Perhaps this is the truest idea in his heart: He is not yet ready to give up baseball.  
The station's bell rang and the first train drove in the pouring sunlight. Stiles picked up his bag and hurried to catch the car. "I'm leaving. I'm going to the competition. You're also cheering."  
Derek nodded and responded with a smile. He immediately bought a return ticket and took the earliest shuttle back to the team. The process of return is not easy, but as long as he thinks of the stiles encountered at the Beacon Hill Railway Station, he has the motivation to persist.  
Two years of time drove Derek into a star player. In the United States, he led the team to win the championship. At the closing ceremony, the organizers invited a star of the piano world to perform. In the background, Derek met stiles. There is a clear difference between the stiles in suits and shoes and the original meeting.  
"Derek, congratulations on winning the championship." Stiles stepped forward and gave Derek a big hug.  
"You too, congratulations on your dream. What are you going to perform tonight?"  
""Una Mattina (morning)", together?"  
"no problem."  
On the big stage of the closing ceremony, the lights gathered at the piano in the center of the stage. Derek and the Stiles tacitly co-operated in this song, and the time seemed to fall back to the morning two years ago. They worked together at the Beacon Hill station.


End file.
